Conception II: love, Light and Darkness
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira Itsuki a Disciple Who Wittnessed the Death Of his Older Sister as a Child join him as he fights monsters and Learns to Open up to others (OC x Harem) (Rated M for language, Sexual References,Mild Blood, Drug Reference) Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Ecchi,Fantasy, Romance
1. Chapter 1: Light In the Darkness

[Forest]

A Young Man Named Akira Itsuki is Headed to The City On The Island which is Home to an Academy For Diciples to Fight Monsters this Young Man Is Not Your Typical Hero though he does save others but is cold when it comes to Emotions

Akira: (this Forest doesn't look that big i should Get to the Academy in no time)

The Young man hears a Girl screaming for help and he Save The Twin tailed Girl and a Red haired Boy from some Monsters

Akira: *kills the last Monster* What a Pain…………are you two ok?

Fuuko: y-yes, um that Uniform? are you a Disciple too?

Akira: I'm Akira Itsuki, but i've been called by some Aliases Too like "Dusk Slayer" given how i slay the Monsters in a Way Others might find………Scary

Fuuko: well, you don't Scare me

the Red Haired Boy finally Speaks up While looking at Akira

Chlotz: you don't seem Scary, But you do have a Point that you slain The Monsters like You Were Enjoying it

Akira: i'm not Particular with my Emotions

Chlotz: any way, My name is Chlotz and this Girl here is Fuuko it's Nice to meet you

Akira: Nice to meet you Too, Well We Better get going we need to go to the Lab first right?

Chlotz: yeah, to Do the Entrance Exam they'll Than Put Us in Classes Depending on our combat Prowess and Rank us from D to S

Akira: well we should go than

the Group leave the Forested area but another Person saw them

????: ……………Akira, Be strong

the Mysterious Person Fades away and Akira Looked Back for a Minute seeing the Mysterious Figure before She Disappeared

Chlotz: hey !! you ok, You stopped Moving

Akira: it's Nothing …………(that couldn't of been, But)

Akira Gets a Flashback to His Older Sister dying In front of him Killed By A Monster but Snaps out of it And Continues walking

**Chapter End **


	2. Chapter 2: Classmating with Fuuko

_Author's_ _note: _This Chapter Starts right after the Test At the lab

[Church]

Mattero: Ah, you two are Back

Akira: Can we get to the Point already

Mattero: my my, you're certainly eager to begin aren't you young man

Akira: (What is he on about?)

Mattero: any way i'd like you two to classmate right now

Fuuko: huh!? r-right now?

Mattero: well, we should get some amazing results from an S-rank girl and a God's Gift male

Akira: (now i get it, Pervy old man)

Akira and Fuuko get ready and Do the Classmating Ritual and 3 Matroyka Dolls Fill with Star Energy and Ether and they pop open giving Birth to the Star Children

Priest: it actually worked

Mattero: my word Triplets as well you might actually be what we were looking for!!

Akira: (i am what they're looking for? haha, if they expect me to be a hero they got the wrong guy)

Akira may have thought that he didn't quite fit the role of a Hero but when he looked at Fuuko he couldn't help but soften his Hardheadedness

Akira: are you alright Fuuko?

Fuuko: huh!? y-yes i'm fine

Star Children: We're your Star Children nice to meet you!!

Akira: (these are Star Children?) hmm, interesting so these beings are not human?

Cheif Ruby: that's right, alright you Two it's time to get you your new Uniforms

Ruby, Akira and Fuuko Leave the Church and they head to the Wall of the Pandora Labyrinth

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3: Attera Academy

[Pandora Labyrinth-Magic Barrier-]

Ruby: well, you both look Professional in your New Uniforms

Fuuko: thank You

Akira:Thanks (though the Color of these lines are a bit much)

Ruby: look there, This is the First Dusk Circle that appeared we call it the Pandora Labyrinth

Fuuko: how freighting

~A Dusk Circle is shown and it shoots out Nest Pods that grow into Nests -Imagine that Cutscene here-~

Alec Approaches Akira, Fuuko and Ruby he addresses Ruby

Alec: Cheif Ruby

Ruby: ah, perfect timing Alec how about giving These two a tour of the Circle surpression Systems

Ruby leaves to do her Job at the lab while Alec Gives Akira and Fuuko a Tour of the Barrier and the Magic Cannon used to kill Monsters that leave the Pandora labyrinth dusk Circle after that Alec leads them to the End of the Dusk Screening Cannons

Alec: so, Any Questions?

Akira: i have no Questions

Alec: i see than -

the Alarms sound signalling That Monsters have gotten past the Barrier

Fuuko: what happened!?

Alec: it seems as though Monsters have broken through the Magical Barrier !! God's Gift can you fight!?

Akira: tch, like i have a Choice!!

Alec: i'll take on the Monsters here you go on and take the ones ahead

Akira: *smug tone* Don't die!!

Alec: i'll Be fine now go!!

Akira and Fuuko go and Let Alec take care of the Group of Monsters and when they Get There are a lot of Monsters when Akira And Fuuko get there other People are firing Magic Energy blasts at Some of the Monsters

Fuuko: yikes!! there's tons of Monsters up here too!!

Akira: relax Fuuko!! we can win together!!

Akira and Fuuko transform into their battle attire with Akira getting his Twin Blades but they look different than the Ones Other Male Disciples are seen using with a more Intimidating Look and his battlesuit looks different with Darker colors

Akira: (these Monsters will see there Grave here!!)

Together Akira and Fuuko kill quite a few Monsters than Akira Sees one last Monster trying to get away and Akira Slices it in half and the Monster's Body Disintegrates

Fuuko: w-we did it!? we really defeated Monsters!!

Alec: are you two Alright?

Fuuko: Alec!! i'm glad your ok!!

Akira: i see you can Hold your own Alec, of course i was able to Handle myself and Protect Her too

Fuuko blushes a bit from Akira's Comment than Looks away

Fuuko: (he's Not Scary like he says he is ,He just doesn't know how to interact with others does he?)

Alec: the tour is over i have to deal with the After math here, But i'll show you to the Dorms at least

Alec Shows Akira and Fuuko to the Dorms and mentions the Accomadations for S-ranks and How since Akira is a God's Gift he will be treated like an S-rank

[Time skip to the Next Day]

Akira: (my new Life here on the Island starts today!!)

Akira Heads out to The Academy and Meets up with Chlotz on the Way

Chlotz: morning!! ooh,nice Uniform i had a feeling God's Gift would get a Special one and you get to stay in such nice dorms room i better get to S-rank so i can live there too

Akira: you'll need to do a lot to do that

Fuuko: good morning, Yesturday was rough huh?

Chlotz: oh right you two Classmated yesturday, well you got to tell me how it was!!

Fuuko: i-i don't think you should be asking about it Chlotz!!

Chlotz: huh? isn't it a Holy Ritual i was just asking for Educational Purposes

Akira: *looks at Chlotz with doubt* (sure you were)

A green haired Girl comes by and stops when she sees Akira

Girl: Ah, G-Good Morning

Akira: huh? oh Good Morning

Girl: uh, well see you!!

the Girl rushes off and Chlotz looks at Akira with A Cocky grin

Chlotz: You're a Lady's Man are you, you only been on the island a day and You already got Girls coming up to talk with you

Akira: i got no idea what your talking about cause i don't Know that girl

Chlotz: tch, Liar why would a girl come up to you if you don't know her?

Fuuko: she was cute

Akira: i really don't know her

Chlotz: maybe you forgot about her?

Akira: there's No way i'd Forget a face !!

Fuuko: oh look i see the Academy!!

the group goes into the Academy and go to the Faculty Room and They Meet Chlotz's Older Sister Chloe Genus than At the 2nd year Class Akira Meets Narika

[Later that day]

Announcement: God's Gift Come to the Headmaster's Office

Akira: (guess it's Serious)

Akira heads to the Headmaster's office and Meets up with Everyone and High Preist Mattero

Akira: y-your the Headmaster!?

Mattero: yes, Now i already told the Girls this but you will be going into The Dusk Circles together

Akira: what!? i had the impression that i was going into the Labyrinths with the Star Children alone!!

Mattero: i probably didn't give you much information on Star Children they must be close to the Female Diciples that gave Birth to them as they are of one flesh

Akira:………tch, What a pain but fine i'll just be sure to protect them

the Girls all looks at Akira in admiration and Mattero is Impressed that He Excepted his situation so quickly

Mattero: (hmm, yes the boy will Certainly make strong Star Children if only i could be a Diciple though i'm sure i could make a Legion of Star Children)

Akira: *looks at Mattero annoyed* (perverted old geezer) if that's all i'm heading back to my Dorm room

Akira and the others leave Mattero to his "thoughts" and Akira than Heads back to his Dorm Room to end the day

[Akira's Dream]

????: Akira………i want you to get along with those girls and open up to others please

Akira suddenly Wakes up His Dream

Akira: Maria!?

Akira was shocked out of the dream By the Image of his Older Sister Maria Itsuki who died protecting him from Monsters

Akira: ………………(just a dream) *looks at his Star Brand on his Hand* i'll Do as you Wish………i promise to protect them and open up to others i swear it!!

**Chapter End **


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Labyrinth!

[Akira's Room]

Akira gets a message from Ruby explaining that they are able to head into a Dusk Circle

Akira: (hmm,we Finially get to go in on!!)

Akira starts preparing to go in to the Labyrinth of Lust by Doing the Classmating Ritual with Fuuko,Narika,Chloe and Ellie creating more Star Children to take with them

[Later at the Port were the Airship is]

Ruby explains the Airship and than Asks Akira which of the girls will go with him the first time into the Labyrinth

Akira: I'll take Ellie in with me

Ruby: alright, we will monitor you from the Lab by the way don't try anything funny just cause you two are alone together

Mark: Cheif Ruby!?

Ruby: relax Mark i'm mostly joking

Akira: *sweatdrops* (she's worse than Mattero) I'm ready to leave now

Akira and Ellie get on the Airship and head to the first Dusk Circle once they get there they see Monsters leaving the Circle

Akira: (the First Dusk Circle!! i'll destroy this Dusk Circle and avenge my Sister) Let's go Ellie!!

the two of them transform into their Battle Attire and go into the Labyrinth once the Airship lands

[Inside the Labyrinth]

Akira: (the air is different from outside) we're here, let's see what we can find

Ruby: remember, this just to test the Waters so be ready

Akira: right, Ready Ellie?

Ellie: Yes (i hope when he does remember me he won't be mad at me)

Akira and Ellie Go through the Labyrinth killing Monsters on the way than they get to the 2nd Floor of the Labyrinth

Ruby: alright that should do it, get back to the Airship and come back

Before Akira moves he sees the Dusk Spawner "Asmodeus" and he Readies his Twin blades

Akira: (this is a strong one!!) Cheif Ruby this one looks different than the others any idea what the hell it is!?

Ruby: that's ………get out of there!!

Akira: huh? the hell are you talking about i can take this thing!!

Ruby: that is a Dusk Spawner the Boss of this labyrinth, you can't defeat it now retreat!! that's An Order!!

Akira: "Order"? hahahaha, funny how you think I'm just gonna retreat when I'm just about to enjoy crushing a Third rate Thing like this so called "Dusk Spawner" !! i'll kill it now and show you that you're scared of A Weakling!!

Ruby: AKIRA STOP DON'T FIGHT IT!!

but Ruby's Words Fall over Deaf Ears as Akira rushes the Dusk Spawner and Ellie tries to Help him with her Fire magic

Akira: Rrraaaaaagh!!! *Cuts off the Monster's arm which than it Disintagrates* tch, this thing is stronger than i thought, huh!?

Asmodeus regrows it's Arm and Swats Akira Aside

Akira: ngh…………this, Third rate peice of Crap!! thinks it can kick my ass!!

Akira activates his Full power causing The Ground to crack from the Overwelming Amount of Power Akira's Magic is causing

Akira: it's a mistake to underestimate me!!

Ellie: (incredible he has so much power)

Akira eventually beats down the Monster Surprising everyone even his own Star Children

Star Child: Father is Strong and he is so cool!!

Ellie: he really is

Asmodeus Gets back up and Aims an Attack right at the Star Children and Ellie firing the attack but Akira blocks it with his Twin Blades

Akira: d-damn it!! i told you all Before that protecting you would be a Pain in the ass!! tch, this thing came back to life even with using that much Of Magical Power!!

Ruby: that's what i was trying to tell you, Dusk Spawners continually revive you can't kill it now retreat!!

Asmodeus Growls at Akira and his group

Akira: Damn it, we got no choice!!

[Later at At the Lab]

Ruby: what is your Problem!? you put your comrades in danger

Akira: Sorry, but i did warn you about my Problems with dealing with Monsters with Others

Ruby: yes, you told me cause of the Ties to Angel Marker and your ………Uncle who took you in after the accident

Akira: "Accident"!? are you kidding me!? the Monsters in my home town the Nest there like hell that was not planned!!

Ruby: Relax, Akira if you use this Sealing Matryoska you can beat that Monster

Akira: ……………this thing can Seal that Creature?

After that Akira Returns to his Dorm room passing Ellie She looks at him with Admiration and a bit of worry

**Chapter End **


	5. Chapter 5: Sealing Asmodeus

[Akira's Dorm Room]

Akira: (hmm, who should i take into the Labyrinth this time?)

Akira Decides on Inviting Chloe to the Labyrinth to Finish off Asmodeus and seal it

Akira: ok, all set. time to go to the Labyrinth

Akira heads to The Airship to go to the Labyrinth the Airship takes off and heads to the Dusk Circle comprised of the Cardinal Sin of Lust

[Deepest Part of the Labyrinth]

Ruby: it took a while but you finally made it to the deepest part of this Labyrinth, but you're not done yet the Dusk Spawner should be here

Asmodeus approaches and Akira Readies his Twin Blades

Akira: this time, you're going down for good!!

Chloe: we'll win together

The Battle with the Dusk Spawner begins with Akira Slashing at it's legs and Chloe shooting it with Her Anti-Dusk Gun using her Wind Magic

Akira: take this!!

Akira crosses his swords and slashes toward Asmodeus sending a Magic Wave of Energy at it

Akira: (we're actually making great Progress here)

Asmodeus groans and prepares a Tremendous Attack Akira rushes in to deal damage before It Releases it's attack

Akira: it looks like that did it!!

Ruby: Use the Sealing Matryoska!!

Akira, Chloe and the Star Children use their Magic Power to Begin Sealing The Dusk Spawner

Akira: (Finally, i am going to Beat this Third Rate Creature!!)

After Sealing Asmodeus the Group Leaves and Returns to the Airship returning to the City

[A bit later in Akira's Dorm Room]

Akira: (finally, one Circle down 6 to go than maybe the Pandora Labyrinth will show it's true Form) i'm Getting Closer to avenging You Sis …………

Maria's Ghost: *smiles* i know, but don't forget to bond with the Girls too

Just as His Sister asks He Bonds with Fuuko, Ellie, Chloe and Narika soon he Sees a Shorter Girl Getting Harassed by some Thug but she Ends up Kicking him in the Balls for calling her a "First Year"

Akira: (that girl Seems Strong, i wouldn't want to get on her bad side)

Akira Heads to The Academy and goes to See Mattero in the Headmaster's Office he Does the Meeting press conference with President Marker the Man who Leads Angel Marker labs but a Shady Dealing is happening Within Angel Marker the President's Oldest Son Enzea Marker has a Dark Plan for the World but one thing stands in his way the so called GOD'S GIFT who appeared

**Chapter End **


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding Storyline begin

_Author's Note: _doing something different here now let's how this works out for the look of the Chapter

Akira after Sealing the first Dusk Circle he has been being praised by others like a Hero which just doesn't seem to make him feel good just annoyed by it all

-~-~[2nd year Class room]-~-~-

Akira is chatting with two other Male Disciples till Chlotz shows up and takes him away to tell him about Serina and they head to the Library after they find out she left the 3rd year Classroom

-~-~-[Library]-~-~-

Akira and Chlotz Enter the Library in search of the new S-rank girl who Chlotz Thinks is a "beautiful Busty older girl"

Akira how ever doesn't care if she has big breasts or not as long as she is a Competent Fighter he is fine

Akira tries to help Serina when he sees her struggling to get a book but she ends up falling on him and he Accidentally Touched her Chest

Akira: are you ok?

Serina: yeah i'm……hey wait get your hand off me you creep!!

she slaps Akira hard and he grabs his cheek that got slapped

Akira: you sure pack a punch for a cute girl

Serina: *gets a little pink* what are saying!!? you just touched my chest you creep you think i'm just gonna let that slide!?

Akira: like i'd expect that kind of thing from a girl who actually might be able to send me flying through the ceiling!!

Chlotz notices the current situation and than Akira tries to give Serina her Book though she denies it is the right one and rushed away angry and blushing hard

After that Akira is sent to find Torri a 1st year who is joining the Circle Surpression Squad he finds her and also Finds that she is very Cute and Innocent

the rest of the day goes on and Akira trains in the Redux to get better at using magic with his swords

-~-~-[Later the next day]-~-~-

Akira is called to the Lab and finds out that the very Girl he made angry toward him was in fact the girl Chlotz and Akira were looking for in the Library

Akira tries to make peace with Serina by talking to her than he tries giving her a gift or two luckily the Gifts some how get her to calm down

Akira: look, i didn't mean to touch you and I'm not a creep i swear

Serina: *sighs* fine i'll forgive this one time but you better not do it again

Akira: trust me i wouldn't do it if you'd just get angry, by the way you are cute i'll give you that

Serina: will you stop it with the Flirting with me!? you're being such a weirdo

Akira: who cares, i'm not exactly what you'd call a Hero either hell do i look like a Hero?

Serina: no, you don't though if you just kept to yourself for so long why are you so introverted?

Akira: not really your business Serina, becides we should probably "bond" to strengthen our Star Children if this even counts as Bonding

Serina: lets just get this over with can we?

Akira: yeah, might as well (other wise the slap to the face won't be the only pain this girl gives me)

Akira and Serina spend some time togther to boost their Bond with each other after that Akira and Serina part ways and Akira heads back to his Dorm Room

-~-~[Akira's Room]~-~-

Akira continues his Research on Augmenting His Weapons with Magic he soon readjusts the blades to channel the Magic better

Akira than goes to try Classmating with Serina though she is still rather Perturbed that she has to be Classmating with Akira

Akira even tries helpping Serina get Milk when the other Disciples kept being in Serina's words "Milk-swilling Savages" after that she gives him a Coupon to the Herb Cafe

-~-~-[Fresh Herb Cafe]-~-~-

Serina: welcome……wait !? what are you doing here!?

Akira: remember the Coupon you gave me?

Serina: oh right, any way what do you want to Order? i can make what ever is on the menu so order anything you want we make everything here with fresh herbs

Akira: i'll take the special than,so do you work here or something?

Serina: no, i live here my sister owns this Cafe i guess i didn't tell you that didn't i?

Akira: no you didn't,so who is your sister

Serina: she should be back any minute

Nazuna returns to the Cafe and Sees Akira eatting and drinking Tea

Nazuna: oh? who is this handsome young man Serina, is he your boyfriend?

Serina: he is not my boyfriend, this is Akira the God's gift who came to the Island and took care of the first Dusk Circle

Nazuna: my, he is quite handsome just as you said he was !!

Serina: i never said that, stop trying to give him ideas!!?

Akira: (this girl is not very sublte now is she?)

Nazuna: oh, i forgot to introduce myself i'm Nazuna, Serina's older sister

Akira: nice to meet you (How are these two sisters?)

Akira looks at both girls chests and sees a big difference in size of their busts though he seems to like Serina's Petite size more

Akira: (I got to say that Serina has a cuter figure) nice place you got here, very good cooking too the best part are to beautiful ladies are here

Nazuna: oh my, he's a nice boy i like him so i wonder is Serina doing ok she is getting hurt now is she?

Serina: i told you before i'm fine i-

Akira: she is actually not helpless in a fight, she saved me a few times

Serina: wait, wha!?

Nazuna: is that so? well i'll leave her safety to you than

Serina: (wait, why did he say that? we haven't even gone into the Labyrinths together why would he lie?) any way i need to go study bye now

Serina goes to her room and Nazuna than continues talking to Akira

Nazuna: she is so gung-ho i'm afraid she might hurt herself, oh if you want some time alone with her i leave at sunset or maybe you'd prefer me being here too

Nazuna tries to act a little Seductive to Akira only for him to shoot her down

Akira: sorry to disappoint you but i don't really have interest in girls i just met

Nazuna: ah, to bad cause you'd enjoy Mine and Serina's company i'm sure

Akira: *stands up and head to the door* i'm gonna have to learn more about you two before i think of that stuff, see you

Akira leaves the Fresh Herb Cafe and heads back to his dorm room when he gets there he thinks about if Serina will ever actually have any Feelings for him

Akira: (what am i even thinking, i don't Care about Romance)

-~-~-[Meanwhile]-~-~-

????: the girl from Gracia is here? i'll have to deal with her too

the Mysterious figure is using the forbidden barrier spell to brain wash others in the Area

-~-[back at Akira's Dorm Room]-~-

Akira is looking at his Star Brand that begins to glow Black instead of Purple but he than sees his Sister's Ghost and breathes out

Akira: Maria, i don't think i can open up to others so easily though i might be falling for these Girls

Maria: i see, you can though just give it time i believe in you little brother

Maria's "Ghost" disappears from veiw and Akira looks at the Stone he got a long time ago

Akira: (that Moonstone that i got a long time ago it bathed in the Moon light of a Full Moon, is that why i can see Maria?)

Akira than helps Fuuko with her own Ghost problem and learns that the Full Moon is the cause of ghosts appearing

Akira: (Full Moon? ) hey, Fuuko i have to tell you something important

Fuuko: *blushing* something Important? (he couldn't be but could he?)

Akira: why are you blushing? i just wanted to admit that i seen a Ghost myself

Fuuko: o-oh that's what you meant, WAIT WHAT!?

Akira: i own a Moonstone that bathed in the light of a Full Moon so i can see one a lot more times, to specific i can see the spirit of my Sister Maria Itsuki

Fuuko: *goes wide eyed* i-i didn't know, is that why you weren't fazed when Ms Ghost appeared?

Akira: yes, i guess she regrets about me losing my innocence after seeing her die when she saved me

Akira tears up remembering that day the day Maria protected him and died

Fuuko: Akira………you're not alone anymore though you know?

Fuuko hugs Akira to comfort him about his past this of course boosts their bond between them

After consulting with each other Akira and Fuuko part ways and head back to into there dorms

-~-~-**Chapter end**-~-~-


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness in God's Gift

-~-[Akira's dorm room]-~-

Akira is shown searching for something than when he finds it he heads out to go to the Academy

as he walks to the Academy he meets up with Serina who is also going to the Academy at the same time

Akira: wait Serina, could you wait up for me please!?

Serina reluctantly waits for him with an annoyed look on her face

Akira: sorry to bother you Serina but how about we walk to the Academy together today?

Serina sighs than looks at Akira with still annoyed by him making her stop for him

Serina: fine, just keep up alright ?

Akira: got it (whew, I'm getting some where)

the two of them walk to the Academy and part ways to go to their respective Classrooms

-~-[Short time skip to going into the 2nd labyrinth]-~-

Akira: (this one seems bigger some how) these monsters aren't very bright are they? haha, but is fun taking them down!!

Serina sweatdrops at Akira's childish enthusiasm for killing monsters

Serina: (jeez, this guy is weird)

the two of them continue to go to the lower floors of the Dusk Circle of Greed they soon come to a spot where Dusk Crystals are formed in clusters

Akira: *gets a headache from getting close* ngh………what the hell are these things!?

Ruby: those are, Dusk Crystals would you mind grabbing one for us

Mark: Cheif Ruby!? there draining his ether count!! let's just leave the crystals alone

Ruby: no, we need research material!!

Akira grabs a crystal with only his headache getting worse

Akira: enough with the arguing, it's freaking annoying i got the damn crystal can we comeback now this area makes me want to puke

Ruby: yes, we can end this trip inside the labyrinth for now

Ruby's Comm-link cuts out as Akira and Serina are surrounded by some monsters

Akira: damn, these bastards are relentless hey Cheif Ruby we got a problem here

Akira opens the comm-link and Ruby answers

Ruby: got it, you might need to cut a path through them but why not try a Seventh burst spell

Akira looks over at Serina than responds

Akira: i'll try, but she might be stubborn about it

a tick mark appears near Serina and she glares at Akira

Serina: i heard that jerk!!

Akira: relax, i didn't mean anything by it let's just try the damn spell

Akira and Serina activate their Star brand's magic and jump into the air than falls starting with Serina than Akira which the attack than explodes into pillars of rock that clear out some of the monsters

-~-[Some time later]-~-

Akira goes to the School roof to think and spots Serina seeing trying to use a spell than he saves her from a ball ending up kissing her on the lips

Akira: !? (great, more reasons for her to yell at me)

Serina: y-you kissed me!! why did you even do that!?

Akira: *points at the ball* will you relax, i wouldn't of saved you from that ball if i wanted you to yell at me you know

Serina: that doesn't ch-

Serina transforms becomes taller and bustier her uniform getting abit tight on her

Akira: ………………(what the hell!?)

Serina: whats wrong? why do you look so shocked?

Akira: just go look in a mirror, i can't really describe this!!

Serina: does it look like i got a Mirror on me?

Akira: than go get one!!

a moment later Serina starts to go crazy about her transformation than she looks at Akira

Serina: how did this happen!? did my spell i used actually work!?

Akira: how should i know!? maybe kissing me triggered the spell to activate or some weird thing like that?

Serina: yeah that makes sense, in fairy tales a prince's kiss has all sorts of magical powers, not that i think you're a prince or anything

Serina blushed at her last statement

Akira: i'm not following, do you even believe in that crap any way?

Serina: it doesn't matter, hehehe i don't have to be small anymore

the bell rings than Serina questions about reverting to her normal short self she reverts right there than Akira and Serina depart ways to go back to class but not before Serina thanks him for saving her from the ball

-~-[A while later]-~-

Akira heads back to his dorm and spots Ellie on the way seeing her head off to a different part of the city

Akira: (what is she up to? not my problem)

Akira continues walking to his dorm than he checks on the Star Children he has created so far giving a few of them independence than puting new groups of Star Children together

-~-[The Next Day]-~-

Akira is shown with the rest of his class studying than the class ends Akira prepares for the next class just than Serina comes into the room

Serina: oh, there you are!!

Akira: what? is it important?

Serina: meet me on the roof and don't you dare ditch me up there

Serina walks out of the room than Akira looks at the door dumbfounded

Akira: (what the hell was that all about? doesn't matter might as well go)

Akira goes to the School Roof and meets up with Serina

Akira: so, what did you want to talk about Serina?

Serina: w-well, i-i-i-i want you too kiss me!!

Akira: ……………what? you want me to kiss you?

Serina blushing pouts at Akira than yells at him

Serina: yeah, why wouldn't i. it's for my spell to transform !!

Akira: oh is that all, in that case fine what do i got to do

Serina: wait, really!? just like that!?

Akira: i mean, i'd rather fight monsters but my ……… i need to open up to others for reasons

Serina looks at him questioning his pause at the end but than they do the spell Akira kisses her on her hand she transforms

After that a montage of Akira getting dragged all around the campus is shown ending with Akira getting gradually annoyed

a while later Akira and Serina part ways Akira heads home to his dorm right away than he heads out to look around after he grabs something from his room goes to a secluded area while being followed by somebody

-~-[Secluded Park]-~-

Akira stops in the middle of the park and waits for the person following him to get closer

Akira: what do you want?

????: i know who you are but that doesn't matter i'll just brain wash you now and have you do my bidding!! hahaha

Akira: ………oh really?

Akira shoots his Star Pistol at the guy who teleports behind him

????: i see, you will put up a fight!! that is good

Akira: Teleportation Magic? you really think that is gonna make a difference!?

Akira shoots again only for the guy to teleport but Akira shoots him in the leg

????: gaaagh!!

Akira: *eyes shrunk with adrenaline* you're teleporting behind me to attack *turns to the guy* haha you're one piss poor magic user!!

the guy in a panic tries to start the forbidden barrier spell stolen from Gracia

Akira: huh? a barrier? is that all you got !?

the guy reveals himself as a Heretic and starts laughing like a lunatic

Heretic: that doesn't matter,you'll be under our mind control soon!!

Akira now annoyed by the man walks up to the panicking man and points his gun at his head

Akira: you have no Aesthetic!! not a good Villian at all!!

Hereitc: (wh-what how is he still under control of himself!?)

Akira: hehe, you think i have the mind of someone who can simply be controlled by some brain washing

Akira moves the gun and laughs about how stupid the Heretic is

Akira: i'll show you exactly, how my Villainous Aesthetic works

Akira points his gun at himself activating a Teleportation spell near his head with the other exit near the Heretic and pulls the trigger killing the Heretic

Akira: tch, man that was boring

Akira walks away from the area and heads over to the lab to train the redux

-~-[A few hours ago]-~-

Ellie is seen using her Ex-machina bike to locate Heretic Barriers and it goes off when one started to be created

Ellie: !? (a Heretic just revealed themself)

Ellie heads out to find the Heretic Barrier eventually getting to the secluded park than when she is about to go take down the Heretic she hears a gunshot

Ellie: (a gunshot!? )

she checks the signal reading for the Heretic's Barrier but the signal got lost

Ellie: (the Heretic is already dead!?)

Ellie goes into the park and sees the dead Heretic and looks around for the one who killed him just seeing Akira walking away like nothing happened in the area

Ellie: (Akira?)

~Shadow is the Light from "A Certain Scientific Accelerator" plays as an outro~

as several images of Akira killing monsters and bonding with the 7 girls as well as the flashback of his sister Maria Itsuki protecting him

than one last image of Enzea Marker in his true armor is down with Akira slashing at him with his twin blades

Akira is than shown with the 7 girls together outside a Dusk Circle as the song ends

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	8. Chapter 8: Sealing The second Circle

_Author's note: _hello readers, this chapter will cover the fight with the second Dusk Spawner and the first meeting of Feene Glass, this chapter will also have more on Akira's ……uh Personality Disorder type thing he has

-~-CHAPTER START-~-

Akira is shown walking to the Academy and he is being followed by a certain stary eyed green haired girl

Ellie: (i don't get it, why was Akira there at the park that the Heretic was at? and how was he able to deal with them so well!?)

the day goes on than at the end of the day Akira goes to the Airship ready to head out into the Labyrinth to seal the next Dusk Spawner

-~-[Inside the 2nd Circle]-~-

Akira, Serina and the Star Children are charging in and killing monsters on the way than they get to the last floor but the Dusk Spawner is not there

Akira: Cheif Ruby, the Dusk Spawner isn't here!!

Ruby: what!? it should be there!! be on your gaurd Akira!!

at that moment the 2nd Dusk Spawner causes a strong gust of wind

Chlotz: Akira!? you alright in there buddy!?

Akira: i'm fine, but this giant insect isn't gonna be fine!! hrrrrraaaaaah!!!

Akira slashes at Beezelbub, Serina watches Akira with a shocked face at how fast Akira is going to fight the Dusk Spawner

Serina: (no way, how can he be so fast !?)

while Akira fights the Dusk Spawner Serina and the Star Children deal with some of the monsters that spawning from the Dusk Spawner's Dusk Energy

Serina: hey !! what about Akira he can't win with out us fighting with him right!?

Chlotz: don't worry about him, he is surprisingly well suited for combat

Serina: wait!! no, i am not worried about him !! what gave you that idea!?

Akira cuts off one of Beelzebub's wings making it roar in pain

Akira: that all you got monster!?

Akira's eyes dilate with the Adrenaline of the battle and he fights Beelzebub with mire ferocity

Serina: what is going on with him!?

Chlotz: i-i don't really know!!

Akira looks over at his team than back at Beelzebub

Akira: i think i'll need some help to take this thing down for good, just don't get to close to my attacks i might not be able to stop once i start attacking

Ruby: alright, than get ready to defeat it fast that one is stronger than the 1st Dusk Spawner

Akira and Serina prepare to use their Seventh Burst spell while a group of 3 Star Children activate "Mechunite" to combine into a giant robot colored red with i cannon on it's arm

Akira: this will end it!!

they all release a huge attack killing Beelzebub than they quickly seal it in a Nesting Doll

Akira: all done, we're heading back now

they return to the Airship and head back to the Fort City

-~-[Fort City]-~-

Akira is seen walking to the Academy and he sees a group of people surrounding someone

Akira: hmm? who ………(that man!?)

Akira sneers at the blonde man who spotted him and than passes him

Akira: ……………(that is the Angel Marker Executive huh? he seems off,i met him once at the lab when Torri was missing)

a few days go by and Akira sees a beautiful Blonde Girl with blue eyes

Chlotz: man, she is very pretty what do think Akira? hmm, Akira?

Akira walks away and looks back at Chlotz than looks away

Akira: yeah, she is very pretty but i'm not that interested in a relationship

Akira begins to walk again but is stopped by Feene who calls him the "hero, who saved her hometown"

Akira: while i'm glad i saved your town i don't really think i qualify for the title of being a "hero" sorry

Akira than starts walking again leaving Feene to think of why he would say what he did

a while later Akira is seen hanging out with Ellie

Ellie: (he doesn't seem like a normal person now that i think of it, but he does smell good)

Akira looks at Ellie than looks away but smiles abit

Akira: you are rather close to me you know?

Ellie: *blushing hard* uh, yeah sorry should i back away?

Akira: no, it's fine i much rather have it this way than have an innocent and cute person be afraid of me (what am i saying!?)

Ellie: o-oh, than you wouldn't mind if i got close to you more?

Akira: sure,do as you want

Ellie smiles abit but is still questioning how Akira could withstand the brain washing effect of a Heretic's Barrier as she thought only still bloods could do so as they are already dead

later Akira goes to see Fuuko and help her with the Ghost problem of her's he also meets up with Torri to start bonding with her

he also vists Chloe, Narika and Serina

-~-[A few days later]-~-

Akira has a day off and he is currently working on his own weapons he came to the island with namely his pistol

Akira: (the energy output should be better now) only thing to do now is to get ready to go back to the Academy tomarrow

Akira than goes off to sleep for the night and he has a dream about his sister protecting him than he sees a familiar face his own but his eyes are a different color

????: i see, i choose a fitting Vessel

Akira stares at the being who looks like him

Akira: who are you!!?

????: i will tell you who i am in due time, for now you must seal the 7 Circles of the deadly sins 2 down 5 more to go

Akira: Wait !? don't leave yet!!

the being disappers leaving Akira in his dream

Akira:(who was that guy ? and did he mean by "Vessel" !?)

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	9. Chapter 9: The Sting of a Rival's blade

_Author's note: _this chapter will have some interesting stuff for plot and………"PLOT" yup Narika Shina will have more relevance in this Chapter then previous Chapters now………

-~-Chapter Start-~-

Akira is shown in the 2nd Year Classroom while he is listening to Chloe's lecture Narika is looking at Akira Chlotz notices how she is looking at him

-~-[a While later]-~-.

the class has ended and everyone is leaving the room Narika too is about to leave till she is stopped

Chlotz: hey, Narika i noticed you were looking at Akira what do you think of him?

Narika starts to panic a little bit from the sudden Question till Akira walks up and slaps Chlotz aside the head

Akira: enough, just let her leave

Narika looks at Akira with a cute smile which causes Akira to get a sudden jolt that reminds him of the days he was with his sister who always smiled at him

Akira: (sh-she is like Maria !?)

after that they finally leave the Academy and go back to the dorms

-~-[that evening]-~-

Akira walks over to the Fresh Herb Cafe and he sees that Nazuna and Serina are both there working he enters much to the shock of the shorter of the two Blue haired girls

Nazuna: oh, Akira welcome let me get you some tea

Akira thanks Nazuna and goes over to Serina who is still not that comfortable with Akira after their first meeting

Serina: what are you doing here Akira?

Akira looks at the short girl and responds

Akira: can't a guy vist an eatery without being questioned?

Serina blushes a bit with a pouty look on her face

Akira: you know, you're actually pretty cute

Serina looks at Akira with wide eyes shocked at how forward he just was

Serina: *her face is now glowing like a red light bulb* sh-sh-shut up!!

Nazuna returns with a cup of tea for Akira he sits at a table and drinks his tea with Serina still looking at him and Nazuna whispers to her

Nazuna: did he say anything?

Serina runs to her room embressed by the situation and Akira finishes his tea and leaves and the events of a monster in fort city play out with Alec killing the monster and Triche shows the scrape of cloth that the Monster was apparently wearing

-~-[The next day]-~-

the 2nd years are watching a Fencing match between Akira the God's Gift and Alec Marker the second son of Riod Marker the president of AngelMarker of course Alec strikes Akira and Chloe confronts him about it

later Akira trains with Feene to become stronger then that night

-~-[On a hill near a tree]-~-

Alec approaches the area seeing Akira there with his sword in it's sheathe

Alec: God's Gift, why have you called me here?

Akira lifts his sword and puts his hand on the hilt of the blade ready to unsheathe it

Akira: i wish to spar with you again!!

Alec tells him not to seek revenge for him striking him during practice earlier that day

Akira: this isn't about that!! i want to show you that i can be a good rival for you!!

Alec is shocked by this and rises his own sword ready to unsheathe his as well

Alec: then so be it, come God's Gift i'll show you the difference in our power!!

they both unsheathe their blades and start to spar with each other not backing down to each other eventually they both fall to the ground onto their backs and Alec calls himself a murderer for the events with the Disciple who transformed into a Monster

Alec: if one of your friends turned into a Monster………would you have what it takes to kill them?

Akira looks at Alec with a raised eyebrow

Akira: of course i would, if they became a Monster i wouldn't have much choice would i?

Alec is shocked by Akira's answer but then agrees with him Akira's comm device goes off and he is told that the next Dusk Circle just materalized and they got the go ahead to go in and seal it's Dusk Spawner

the chapter draws to a close showing a glimpse of a hidden spirit of some kind residing in Akira then cuts to black

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	10. Chapter 10: The Deity within Akira

-~-[Akira's Dorm Room]-~-

Akira is shown looking in a mirror and he notices one of his eyes has changed one of them now having the Greek symbol of Omega in his eye and now glows red at times

Akira: (hmm, that's new) i should get to the Academy now though

Akira heads out to the Academy and goes through the day like normal though he is curious as to why no one else has noticed the Omega Symbol in his right eye

-~-[Later that day]-~-

Akira has been distracted by the symbol that appeared in the iris of his right eye he is snapped back to his senses by Chlotz who is worried that Akira might be a little out of it

Chlotz: dude are you ok? you seem out of it?

Akira: don't worry i'm fine (at least I think i am?)

Akira leaves the class room and goes to the roof to think when the voice he heard before begins to talk to him

????: you are my vessel, but you still need to harbor your own mortal Exsistance only then can you fully proceive what and who i am!!

Akira's right eye begins to glow with the Omega symbol glowing black with the red glowing

Akira: what the!?

Akira sees a door that looks rusted and has what looks to be a lock on it but before Akira can get a closer look he is snapped back to his senses

-~-[later on in the day]-~-

Akira does some more Classmating to prepare for the next Dusk Circle's sealing after which Akira bonds with Fuuko,Ellie,Narika,Chloe,Serina and Torri to strengthen their Bond

-~-[Cut to Akira's Dorm room]-~-

Akira is seen getting ready to rest for the night when he gets a message from Serina saying that she wanted to talk to him about something he responds to her message saying "alright, but tomarrow"

-~-[The Next Day]-~-

Akira meets with Serina after class on the school roof were she is talking to herself about the spell

Akira: alright i'm here, what did you want to talk about?

Serina: i-i-i want you to kiss me!!

Akira: uh, are you alright?

Serina: of course i am, why wouldn't i be!?

Akira: guess i wasn't expecting you to ask me to kiss you

Serina: i only want you to kiss on the hand!! y-you know f-for the spell

Akira: fine, lets do the spell

Serina: alright i'll resite the spell then you kiss my hand

Serina does the spell and Akira then kisses her on the hand causing the spell to go into effect and Serina gets her taller curvy body she smiles happily but Akira just looks annoyed by the situation but seems happy to help Serina none the less

Akira: (damn it, why is it so easy to open up to these girls!?)

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

High Priest Mattero is shown still being his usual pervy old man till a being comprised of energy appears before him

Mattero: i am not the Oracle but you come to me lord of the Stars ?

????: it seems you are quite accurate with your thoughts Mattero, i am but a warrior who has been reincarnated as your "God's Gift"

the High Priest is shocked to learn that Akira himself could be some form of the Star God himself

Omega: my name is Omega, but you refer to me as………The Star God i have chosen to not only give you a Gift of God but also a part of myself

after a long conversation Omega the Star God fades away returning into Akira's body as the chapter draws to a close

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	11. Chapter 11: Stillbloods

-~-[Fort City]-~-

Akira is shown walking in the city when he Spots Ellie communicating to someone with a Vehicle that looks like a Heavily Armored Bike

Akira: (what is she doing?) eh, not my problem………………

As Akira starts walking the other way he stops with his thoughts interupting his own judgement

Akira: (I can't just leave a girl alone in the city!!) *sighs* Damn it all ……

Akira looks back to were Ellie was but he missed her

-~-[Short timeskip with a few Dusk Spawners being shown getting sealed by Akira and his Team]-~-

Akira and the others return from the Dusk Circle they just Sealed and Akira is halted by a rather flirty Ruby who also reeks of some Alcohol

Ruby: you Know Akira you're a very strong Young Man if I were few years younger i might just have to get you alone……

Akira looks at her with an Unamused expression before walking away with Serina, Ellie, Chloe and The rest of the Girls looking at him with a look of concern

-~-[Later that same Evening]-~-

Akira is shown looking at the sky from the School Roof and the Deity known as Omega shows itself to Akira which causes the Omega symbol to fade from Akira's Right Eye

Omega: Something troubles you boy?

Akira looks up to the sky before he responds to his Body sharing friend

Akira: That Ellie girl………she was that same girl I saved as a kid, yet i forgot her!! how could I forget a face!?

Omega: Calm down, maybe you should do something to strengthen your Bond with her!! that will take your mind off it!!

Akira nods and walks back into the Academy and Omega fades away and the Omega Symbol returns in Akira's Eye the day continues till the end if the day and Akira starts to head back to his dorm when he sees Ellie heading off in the opposite direction of the Dorms in a hurry

Akira: (What the Hell!? were is she going!?)

Akira follows Ellie back to her Apartment and hears her argue with someone and he gets Uncharacteristicly angry and breaks the door down

Lucian: Huh!? who the Hell are you?

Akira's right eye begins glowing Red as he glares at Lucian but Ellie manages to stop him from starting a fight

Akira: first off, Sorry about the Door and Second………Who the hell is the Punk !?

Ellie: i- uh………

Lucian: *grinning* Go on tell him everything, I'll just Wipe his Memory after!!

Akira: The hell are you on about!?

Ellie sheds a Tear at her Situation which causes a strange feeling inside Akira's heart

Akira: *sighs* If what is going on is a Secret just tell me, I won't tell anyone

Ellie: *crying* i-i can't!! Y-you'll hate me!!

Ellie shouting out "You'll Hate me" caused Akira to flinch then look down at the ground

Akira: I would never hate you Ellie !!

Lucian groans at the Sappy Scene he is wittnessing and turns away mumbling about it

Ellie sighs and looks at Akira still with Tears in her eyes

Ellie: Alright, I'll tell you………

Ellie begins to explain that She and Lucian are actually dead but brought back to life as "StillBloods"

Akira: I see…………No Need to wipe my Memory, cause I'll tell you my own Secret now!!

The Omega symbol in Akira's right fades and Omega Materializes before the Three of them

Both: !?

Lucian is just staring at the being before him and he grits his teeth

Lucian: That explains why I couldn't sense you Earlier !!

Omega: I don't mask any traces of a person, I am but a part of the Star God himself …………Yes In fact I am the Expelled Darkness of the Star God ……Akira was Chosen by the Star God to house his Darkness

Ellie: Wait, You have Darkness housed within you!? but you don't Smell like it!!

Akira sweatdrops at Ellie's comment and his face is flushed Red with Omega returning into Akira's body and the Omega symbol reappears in his Eye

Lucian: So, guess since you shown us that I can't wipe your Memory ………Damn I wanted to do that!!

Ellie: Lucian!!

Lucian bops Ellie's head which Causes Akira to glare at him with his Right Eye glowing red

Lucian: Just cause I am not gonna Wipe his Memory doesn't mean I can't have my own- hmm?

a Dark Aura ignites around Akira which causes just the Glowing eye to be Visible

Akira: *echoed Voice* just try to hurt her again you Bastard!?

Lucian: Are you trying to Threaten me!?

Ellie: Wait please, I'm against Violence !!

the Aura fades and Akira's eye stops Glowing

Both: Fine…………

Akira ends up leaving but not before mouthing the words "Don't touch Her got it ?" with Lucian just looking at Him unamused

-~-[The day before The School Festival]-~-

After helping his class with their Place he goes to check on the girls but he is stopped when he Sees Serina and he approaches her

Akira: Hey Serina, you got everything done for the Festival tomarrow?

Serina: Yup, now all that's left is to find out about what to eat for lunch

Akira: I see, well I guess you'll figure out something

Akira starts to walk away but Serina stops him whie blushing

Serina: Wait!? M-maybe we can have Lunch together ……or something?

Akira just stares blankly at Her before speaking up

Akira: Sure, not like i got plans

Serina: Really !?(M-Maybe Nazuna was right!! Maybe Akira is the One!?)

Akira looks away from Serina and looks at her before walking away and he notices that Hearts seem to be flying above Serina's Head

Akira: (Wait was that Fourth wall break!? Did i just Fourth wall break!!) *sighs as he starts to walk away* Damn it all

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _this Chapter is a bit of a time jump and a mix of how Ellie's Bonding Events normally Play out, while also making it how i would have Written the Sceneario if i were to Rewrite the actual Game myself of course i don't own the characters or the story of the game only my own rendition on the events and my own ideas added in

I know I know it may be harsh to say for one of my favorite games but i'd probably have Certain Story Events and the Bonding Events to be Correspondent to how the story would Progress as an Anime or Manga

By the way, Yes i did a Fourth wall break Joke in a story about the Game Conception II just to make it a bit more Unique from the Source Material


End file.
